


another shot at love

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluff, M/M, happy day of birth @ kohta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: The next thing Calum knew, the boy was rattling off a drink while looking down at his phone. "...wait. sub toffee nut and soy? What the fuck, Ashton? You're ordering a hazelnut, why do you need toffee?" There's something familiar. Ashton came into the coffee shop on the weekends, Calum had only had a little bit of small talk with the curly haired boy, but Ashton still seemed nice.//a coffee shop okay





	another shot at love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KohtaKiller (Mqrkipooh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mqrkipooh/gifts).



It was a hole in the wall coffee shop, not many people there, but who there could commonly be refered to as hipsters. Maybe that's why Calum worked so well with it's atmosphere. He was known to be a bit hipstery, but adorable. Calum loved the coffee shop too. He was one of three workers there and he worked the most days. So it developed into his baby. He knew the regulars, he knew how everything went on a normal day to day bias. 

Unless something new walked in the doors. Or someone. Someone being a tall boy with blond hair, pericing green eyes, the boy even had an eyebrow bar. He was wearing clunky combat boots matched with black jeans that looked like they were sprayed onto his legs. He wore a red flannel with a leather jacket over it. This boy was the exact opposite of anyone who walked into the coffee shop and Calum wasn't sure what was happening.

The boy strolled across the coffee shop until he was a couple steps in front of the cash register. His hands in his leather jacket as his eyes scanned through the menu items. 

Calum couldn't tear his eyes away from the stanger. The boy pulled out a phone and typed quickly at it. A sigh left his cherry red lips from what seemed like an almost immediate reply. 

The next thing Calum knew, the boy was rattling off a drink while looking down at his phone. "...wait. sub toffee nut and soy? What the fuck, Ashton? You're ordering a hazelnut, why do you need toffee?" There's something familiar. Ashton came into the coffee shop on the weekends, Calum had only had a little bit of small talk with the curly haired boy, but Ashton still seemed nice. 

"It's large iced hazelnut macchiato, sub toffee nut and soy, with light ice." Calum said and the boy's attention snapped up to him and his jaw dropped. 

"How the fuck do you remember that? I can't remember what I had for breakfast yesterday?" The boy said, still shocked by the memory. A pink tint made it's way to Calum's cheeks, but if the boy noticed he thankfully chose not to comment. "Damn okay. So I need what you just said and....a hot chocolate. I'll make your life easier and be simple. Because damn, Ashton's drink sounds complicated." The boy rambled for a second as Calum rung up the order. 

"Actually, his isn't the most complicated drink." Calum admitted as he handed a receipt to the boy. "One of the regular's here orders a half-caf quad grande, 1 pump white mocha, 1 pump peppermint, nonfat, light water, americano misto, with curls." He rattled off. The boy dropped his pen and he started at Calum like he'd found the greatest thing in the world. 

"You didn't just make that up right?" The boy asked and Calum shook his head. "Damn, this is why I'm not a barista."

-

After that day Calum didn't see the boy for a while, but Ashton came in at his normal time on the weekend so this was Calum's time to lowkey learn about the boy. Ashton was all smiles and he was wearing his glasses today, which Calum complimented him on like normal. 

"Hey, who was it that got your drink a couple days ago?" Calum asked as he made the drink. Ashton giggled and shook his head. 

"Yeah, that was Michael. I'm sorry about him, but from what I heard you dealt with him well." The boy- Michael- talked about him? Really? "I heard all about this barista that knew my order and really complicated one. Also, don't tell Michael that I told you this otherwise I'm dead, but he thinks you're cute." 

A pink tint rose to Calum's cheeks and he handed the drink to Ashton. "Yeah, he seemed cute too." After his confession, Ashton fist pumped the air. Earning himself stares from the whole shop before the other regular's there realized it was just Ashton. "What's got you so excited?" 

"Because you think Michael's cute too and maybe you can go on a cute date and Michael will finally smile. Heaven knows he needs to smile again." The air suddenly turned serious at Ashton's last sentence. What's stopping Michael from smiling? Why does Calum care so much after meeting him once? Also a date doesn't sound so bad. It sounds like it might be interesting. Calum would definitely like to learn more about Michael, 

Ashton left the coffee shop with a smile and a promise that Michael would in the shop the next morning. 

-

And Ashton wasn't lying about the next morning. At seven am, a tired tall brown haired Michael walked in. He looked entirely cuddly with his oversized sweater and sweaterpaws, but there was still those clunky combat boots and spray on jeans. "Hey, you still remember Ashton's drink?" 

"Yeah, do you want me to recite it?" Calum asked, but Michael shook his head. "Are you alright?" 

Michael blinked slowly at Calum and moved his head a little. It appeared to be more of an eh motion than yes or no. "Ashton woke me up at the crack of dawn for coffee. Do you wanna know how much sleep I've gotten? Two hours. I got two hours before Ashton was waling me up for a coffee run. He has no sympathy for those on night shift. I swear I might take away his Luke privileges, but then Luke wouldn't have it." A whine escaped Michael's cherry red lips. "I wanna sleep." 

Calum offered and apologetic smile.  Before an inkling of an idea entered his mind. "I might have a solution for you." Michael perked up at the words. "There's a break room in the back with the most comfy sofa I've ever slept on. You can sleep there for a while, uninterrupted." 

"Are you serious? Do I need to pay you or anything?" 

"Nope, just wanna help a cute guy in need," As Calum spoke a hint of a smile crossed Michael's lips and a pink tint was contrasting his pale cheeks. 

Calum motioned for him to come around the counter. "You are an angel. I officially like you more that Ashton." Calum chuckled softly. He lead Michael to the room and the boy immediately collapsed on the couch. As soon as he curled up, his green eyes were drooping.  

Calum, having napped on that sofa more than once always kept a spare blanket in the spare room and draped it over Michael. The boy was just awake enough to mumble a thank you. 

-

Michael slept for a couple hours, and Calum left him uninterrupted. The day proceeded as normal. The regulars came in and left, Calum served them. His thoughts were only a little occupied by the brown haired boy sleeping in the break room, it didn't affect his work at all though, so it was fine. 

When Michael did wake up, the shope was on a lull and would be lulled until eight pm when it closed. The boy stumbled out to the front of the store, his hair messy from sleep, his eyess still droopy, but a little more lively. 

"Thank you for that nap time." Michael offered a thankful smile, that Calum immediately returned. The boy opened his mouth to say something else, but then immediately closed it. "Um, I guess I'll go home and get ready for work." 

"Wait!" Calum said and Michael turned back to him. "I can give you my number. You know, in case Ashton doesn't let you sleep."

Michael smiled again, this one was more shy and reserved, but he was so cute. It was almost an extact opposite from the first time they met. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that." Calum quickly scribbled down his number on one of the business cards before handing it to Michael. "I'll text you later!" 

-

Michael didn't text, his phone broke. Calum knew as Michael came in the next day, this time near closing. "My phone got thrown against a wall." Was Michael's greeting and Calum shook his head. 

"How'd that happen?" Calum asked curiously. The boy paused and then shrugged his jean jacket clad shoulders. 

"I got angry at a voicemail and threw it, then I cried and then I hugged a pillow for three hours. The normal way you break a phone." Calum took a step back at the external casual tone, but there's was just a hint of underlying sadness. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked softly and Michael cocked his head to the side. "I mean, you barely know me so it might be easier to talk to me than someone else." A sigh left Michael's lips and he nodded his head. "I'll close up the shop early, no one will mind. Just give me a couple minutes." 

Michael nodded again and mumbled that he would go sit on one of the plush chairs the shop had while he waited. 

Calum did his best to be quick about closing up, but still doing a good job. He wasn't opening in the morning and the least he could do was make sure Brendon didn't have to rush to clean cause he'd run late. 

At a glance over to Michael, the boy seemed to be staring at something in his wallet. Calum finished up the last of his chores and right as he got to Michael, he noticed some tear tracks running down pale cheeks. 

"So what's wrong?" Calum asked, pulling another plush chair over so he could face Michael and be closer. The boy looked so close to breaking and like he might need the emotional support. 

The boy drew a shaky breath and handed over a photo. There were lines on it from all the times it'd been folded up, but what was happening in could could still easily be seen. It was a younger looking Michael, he was smiling brightly as he hugged a boy who was noticably taller with dirty blond hair throwing a peace sign and wink at the camera.

It made sense now why Ashton had said that Michael hadn't smiled. All the small smiles here and there that Calum had gotten hadn't compared to this one. There was life and happiness in his eyes, where now they were clouded over and the sunlight just couldn't seem to get pass.

"That's Adrien. My- uh My old boyfriend and best friend." Michael said softly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rest his chin on a knee. "I knew him for as long as I could remember. Our families are friends and we practically grew up together. We started dating when we we're fifteen and we stayed together until two years ago. Um-" Michael's voice broke and he wiped away some tears from his eyes. "T-Two years ago there was a drunk driver and they hit Adrien. He-He died on impact and-and..." 

Tears rolled down Michael's cheeks at a faster rate and Calum carefully set the photo aside on a nearby table before wrapping Michael into a hug. The boy cried into his chest, mumbling about how it wasn't fair and that Adrien shouldn't have died. It was all Calum could do to hug Michael. Somehow that seemed to be enough for Michael to not completely fall apart. 

Time had passed, Calum wasn't keeping track, but it was getting late. Street lamps illuminated the night outside, but Michael had seemed to calm down enough in Calum's arms. He still felt how fragile the boy was. He'd lost his boyfriend to a drunk driver, that wasn't something you could just get over and everyone grieved in their own ways. Some took longer than others. 

"Hey, tell me about Adrien. Something happy." Calum spoke softly. He felt if he spoke any louder that it would break something that couldn't be fixed. He seemed to say the right thing at least when Michael pulled back and wiped at his eyes. 

"Th-There was this one time we walked past an animal shelter and they had a sign out that they needed volunteers to walk dogs. Adri got so excited about volunteering that we took six dogs on a walk. I think, if he was still around, he would've adopted Apollo. Apollo was this lovable pitbull that the first thing he did when Adrien sat down in his pen to put the leash on, was lick his face and demand to be petted. He got so excited and hugged Apollo. He gave him an extra treat from the front desk too." 

Calum smiled at that. He could easily tell why Michael loved and still loves Adrien. He could even see them becoming friends if he was still alive. Life has to happen though and loved ones get ripped away along with friendships that never will be. 

There wasn't anything Calum could say to make Michael feel better. He knew that, but he could be there for him. 

-

The next time Calum met Michael was in the park. Michal was walking a grey husky around. Calum was going to leave him alone, but Michael called him over. "Hey Calum!" A small smile crossed the boy's lips and that was all it took for Calum to cave.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a dog." Calum greeted. Michael shook his head, the smile dropped from his face and immediately Calum knew who this dog used to belong to. "Sorry- um-" Calum stammered. 

"It's alright. This is Akira. I walk her for Kori and Alaska. It's been hard on them, y'know. It's been two years, but it's hard. You can pet her, if you want." 

Calum knelt down in front of the dog, letting her sniff his hand before he scratches behind her ear. "You're a beautiful pupper. Ain't that right?" Calum cooed at the animal, her tag wagging at the attention. 

She licked at his face, causing a laugh to erupt from Calum.

"Akira." Michael mumbled, looking between the husky and Calum. Calum looked up to see the confusion written on his face. "She hasn't done that since Adrien." Michael said quietly.

Calum really didn't know what to say after that. What could he say? The silence that fell over was almost too much to handle, but Calum watched Michael. Waiting to see what he would do.

"I gotta go. I'll see you around." Michael suddenly spoke. His voice cracking like he was on the verge of tears. Calum wanted to stop him, but they were barely even friends. He had no right to stop Michael from leaving. 

-

Michael didn't come back to the coffee shop for two weeks, he didn't text either and Calum tried not to let that bother him, but even after five visits he missed the boy.

It was a month and still no Michael. Ashton still visited regularly, but it didn't feel right to ask about Michael and Ashton didn't mention it. 

Then two months later, clunky combat boots graced the floor once again. It was right at closing and Calum was ready to tell the customer off but it was Michael. 

"Hey stranger. Haven't seen you in a while." Calum greeted with a bright smile. Michel returned with his own smaller smile. 

"Yeah, well I finally figured my shit out. Kinda. I talked to Kori and she told me I was being dumb not coming here, so here I am" Michael spoke, his hands fiddling with the many bracelets on his left wrist. "Would you like to go to dinner? Tomorrow? With me? Like a date?" He looked to Calum, a hopeful look in those green eyes and really there was no universe where Calum would say no.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y K O H T A B U D D Y I L O V E Y O U
> 
> also i gave up with the ending i'm sorry.


End file.
